1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which a so-called moving picture blurring feeling is suppressed.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device such as an active matrix type liquid crystal device is a hold type device in which an image data is maintained over a frame period (16.7 milliseconds). Therefore, when a transition to the next frame period has been done, memory of the image data from the previous frame period remains, and therefore, if movement exists in the displayed image data, the movement region is perceived awkwardly or with a contour blurred (the occurrence of a moving image data blurring feeling). Conversely, in an impulse type display device in which an image data is instantaneously displayed like a CRT, the memory of the image data displayed in the previous frame period does not remain on transition to the next frame period; hence, a moving image blurring feeling does not occur.
Accordingly, in order to make the hold type electro-optical device similar to an impulse type display, technology has been proposed in which after a display image has been written by scanning the scanning lines by a vertical shift register for image data writing, a black image data (black insertion) is written by scanning the scanning lines by a shift register for black writing (JP-A-2006-47847).
However, in the above technology, since two shift registers are required, the circuit area becomes large, so that in a case of a peripheral circuit built-in type device, there is a problem in that a so-called frame region is enlarged.